


Snow on Snow

by twtd



Category: The Worst Witch (TV 2017), The Worst Witch - All Media Types
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-01
Updated: 2018-12-29
Packaged: 2019-09-02 21:50:57
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 25
Words: 14,500
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16795432
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/twtd/pseuds/twtd
Summary: Snow had fallen, snow on snow,Snow on snow,In the bleak mid-winterLong ago.A series of winter themed prompt fills written for the #ww2018winterfluffevent on tumblr.





	1. First Snowfall

**Author's Note:**

> I'm going for a response to all 30 of the prompts. We'll see if it happens. A couple of these are going to be set in my A Magic All Its Own universe. I'll indicate that in the title when I post them. Most, but not all, of these are going to be hicsqueak.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Rated GA

"Look, it's snowing!" Mildred rushes up to the window and nearly knocks over a visiting Miss Pentangle in her enthusiasm. She fumbles with the lock for a minute before getting it open and sticking her hands out into the lightly falling snow. The snowflakes that land there immediately melt from the heat of Mildred's hands, but it doesn't seem to dampen her spirits. Though she has to have seen snow before, Mildred still looks up at the sky in wonder. 

There is something magical about the first snowfall of the year, Pippa thinks. She has always thought so. She tried, once, to see if there actually was something magical about it, but beyond a few rare potions ingredients being more potent if touched by the first snow of the winter, there wasn't anything to corroborate her theory. 

Mildred sees her friends and closes the window before she runs off to join them. Pippa bites back a "no running in the corridors." This is not, after all, her school so she can get away with a minor bit of neglect here and there. Mildred is out of her sight before she can think better of it. 

It's then that Hecate slides up beside her. There is a mug in her hand which she holds out to Pippa. Pippa takes it, a look of question on her face before she lifts it to her nose and takes in the scent. 

"Hot cocoa?" she asks in wonder. "You remembered?"

"It was always one of your favorite traditions," Hecate smiles a little smile. 

Pippa looks around to make sure there aren't any girls in the vicinity before she leans in and kisses Hecate on the cheek. Hecate flushes red. 

"Thank you," Pippa says as she stays closer to Hecate than someone normally would, particularly considering just who she is standing next to. She takes a sip of her cocoa and her smile grows wider as Hecate brushes a hand over her lower back. It is just a wisp of a touch but Pippa knows Hecate normally wouldn't allow herself even that if there was any chance at all one of the girls might see. Pippa ducks her head for a moment before looking back up. "I have to go see Miss Cackle now, but after, will I find you in your office?" 

"I'm sure that can be arranged," Hecate responds. Her skin has cooled but there is still a ghost of a smile on her lips. 

"Good." Pippa takes a reluctant step away from Hecate. "I'll see you then." Hecate nods in response before she transfers away.


	2. Lights

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Rated GA

Hecate steps into the space as silently as she can. It is a quiet room, meant for reflection and meditation, something she needs after the commotion taking place in the assembly hall. It is lit entirely by magical candlelight, the flames warming the room and casting calming shadows throughout the space. There are plush rugs on the floor and a collection of pillows and blankets in one corner. She is at Pentangle's for the night, supervising Cackle's girls during a visit to participate in yuletide festivities. She had thought it a ridiculous waste of time when Ada first floated the idea, but she had been overruled, so now she found herself in Pentangle's dedicated "quiet room" escaping from too many over-sugared children and a few mildly inebriated adults. 

Hecate is loathed to admit that anything "modern" that Pentangle's has done is a good idea, but a room given over to mindful solitude or rest or prayer might, indeed, be useful at Cackle's, though she wonders if her own girls would be as respectful of the silence as the children at Pentangle's seem to be.

She takes a deep breath and closes her eyes then breathes again. She continues like this for several minutes before a scuff at the door interrupts her. She opens her eyes slowly though. She recognizes the perfume that is now sliding into the space. She does not turn. 

"Pippa," Hecate says as Pippa joins her in the room, comes up next to her, stands just at the edge of her peripheral vision. Hecate turns her head and watches as the shadows play over Pippa's skin. They make her look mysterious, hiding some of the intent behind her generally expressive eyes. It's fitting because Pippa is still a mystery to her. There have been mirror calls and maglet messages and a few rare visits, but Hecate does not understand Pippa's motivation behind renewing their decades dormant relationship. She knows what she wants to the answer to be, but she holds out no hope that an attraction tentatively explored at sixteen can be revived at forty-eight. They are neither of those people anymore.

Pippa's lips briefly curl up into a smile at the acknowledgment. "I thought I might find you here. I wanted to let you know that all of the students have been sent to their rooms for the night."

"You should have..." Hecate starts before Pippa stops her.

"There were more than enough hands to get the task done without disturbing you. Besides, it looked like you needed a moment." Pippa takes Hecate's hand in her own and gives it a squeeze. "I've nightcaps waiting for us in my chambers if you're interested before you head to bed yourself. Come by after you've finished your meditation." 

Hecate smiles at the invitation. "I will." Pippa nods and releases Hecate's hand. Hecate feels the loss but tries to put it aside. She turns back to the candles floating in front of her as Pippa steps away. She doesn't react to the brush of Pippa's fingers against the back of her hand as she turns and leaves, but she does feel it. She will join Pippa in a few minutes. For now, she closes her eyes again.


	3. Mistletoe (The Dragon Club)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> What happens when the mistletoe can follow you around?
> 
> * * *
> 
> "I don't suppose Hecate would be very happy if I were to kiss you right now." Simone sauntered up to Pippa in the lounge of the club. She made herself at home on one of the chairs across from the settee Pippa was perched on. 
> 
> "I don't suppose _I_ would be very happy if you were to kiss me right now," Pippa retorted. 
> 
> "Fair point."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Set in my Dragon Club AU, though this entry is teen rated.

"I don't suppose Hecate would be very happy if I were to kiss you right now." Simone sauntered up to Pippa in the lounge of the club. She made herself at home on one of the chairs across from the settee Pippa was perched on. 

"I don't suppose _I_ would be very happy if you were to kiss me right now," Pippa retorted. 

"Fair point." Simone raised her glass to acknowledge it. "Though you may want to consider the decorations when you find a place to sit next time." She looked up above Pippa's head. Pippa followed the look. 

"Mistletoe?" She looked at Simone in confusion. "That wasn't there when I sat down." 

Simone shrugged. "What can I say? It's magic. It moves around. And as we're in a fetish club, I guarantee you whoever spelled it didn't have wholesome intentions." 

Pippa pursed her lips. 

"Has Simone upset you?" Hecate asked as she approached the pair and saw the look on Pippa's face. 

"No, it's just the greenery thinking it's being funny." Pippa tilted her head upward. "It isn't," Pippa said pointedly in the direction of the mistletoe as if it could actually understand her. 

"I wonder who might have put that there," Hecate said though there was no wonder in her voice. "It seems we'll have to do something about it." She turned toward Simone and held out the drinks she had just brought over. "Would you mind?"

"Of course not." Simone took the drinks from Hecate's hands as Hecate turned toward Pippa. 

"What are you up to?" Pippa asked as she narrowed her eyes. Her eyes widened as Hecate slid into the seat next to her, cupped the side of her face and leaned in for a kiss. Pippa let out a surprised, "oh," before she returned it. They generally kept things chaste in public, but this time Hecate didn't pull back when she normally would have. Instead, she deepened the kiss, coaxing Pippa's lips apart. Her other hand came to Pippa's waist and pulled her closer as their tongues slid against each other. Pippa took a deep breath but didn't move away and Hecate pressed their lips back together again. Pippa brought her hand up to Hecate's shoulder and held on as the kiss became all encompassing. Finally, Hecate brought the kiss to an end. Pippa slowly opened her eyes and met Hecate's. Pippa's lips were redder than before, slightly swollen from the force of the kiss. 

Hecate smirked at Pippa then looked up. Pippa followed Hecate's gaze upward only to find the mistletoe gone. Hecate moved back a bit and turned to Simone who had been watching them with undisguised interest. "Thank you," Hecate said as she took their drinks out of Simone's hands. She passed one to a still stunned Pippa. 

"What…" Pippa swallowed, then took a too long sip of her drink. "What exactly was that?" her breathing was finally coming back under control. 

"We just needed to give it what it wanted. Once we did, it went away." A smile played at the edges of Hecate's mouth. 

"Oh." Pippa's gaze fell down to Hecate's lips. She licked her own before scooting a bit closer to Hecate. "It's good that it worked. I would hate to think what we might have had to do to get it to go away if it hadn't." 

Feeling bold, Pippa leaned in and kissed Hecate this time, though the kiss was much shorter and less intense. 

"Well, I can see that you two are going to be rubbish for conversation tonight." Simone stood as she suddenly had two pairs of eyes on her. Pippa was turning red. "Happy holidays, you crazy kids. Don't do anything I wouldn't do." She waved her fingers at them before she turned and walked away. 

Pippa buried her face in her hands, feeling the heat coming off of it. "Oh, Goddess," she moaned. "You…" she looked up and back at Hecate. "You are…" She shook her head. 

"More than ready to retire to my rooms for the night." Hecate held a hand out to Pippa. Pippa shook her head but she took it. They transferred away a moment later.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Did Hecate put that mistletoe there? We'll never know.


	4. Party

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Pippa gets caught at a party she wishes she could leave. Hecate proves an adept knight in shining armor.
> 
> * * *
> 
> "Did I know you could do that?" Pippa asks as she looks at Hecate in wonder. Hecate's tiny smirk confirms that Pippa did not, in fact, know that Hecate could do that. Pippa wants to pull Hecate into her arms and kiss her silly.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Rated GA

Pippa Pentangle hates parties. Okay, that may be a bit of an exaggeration, but right now, she is stuck in a conversation with Bartholomew Bones about potential changes to the examination witches have to take to become fully qualified upon exit from school, and his opinion rests somewhere so firmly in the medieval that even Hecate would have a hard time finding value in it. That's really the rub, though. Hecate does not have to find value in it because Hecate is not here. Hecate is not the headmistress of her own school, and she does not have to attend these tedious parties where she is forced to listen to everyone else's opinions on teaching philosophy and smile and nod as if she agrees with even an eighth of what's being said. Hecate is probably halfway to the cottage they're renting for the length of the winter break as Pippa forces herself through the last of the obligatory holiday parties she is compelled to attend. 

She is just getting to the point where she is going to give Mr. Bones a piece of her mind when she feels the brush of a hand against the small of her back and catches a bit of movement from the corner of her eye. Bartholomew's eyes go wide as Hecate slides into place next to Pippa. It figures that he would be impressed by Hecate's very presence. He probably assumes that Hecate will agree with his outdated notions when Pippa knows for a fact that Hecate is not quite so wedded to the past, particularly Mr. Bones oppressive, misogynistic version of the past, as she seems. 

"Miss Hardbroom, well met," he bows more lowly that is entirely appropriate and Pippa narrows her eyes. As much as the esteem is well founded, Pippa would be the first to admit that Hecate is due far more praise than she receives, it sets Pippa's teeth on edge. 

"Well met, Mr. Bones," Hecate says, and with a grace Pippa didn't know Hecate possessed, she inserts herself into the conversation as if she had always been a part of it. She even manages to somehow hold her tongue when some of Mr. Bones' more outlandish ideas come up, discrediting them in ways that make it seem as though it was his intent all along. By the time they have extracted themselves from the conversation, Pippa is amazed. 

"Did I know you could do that?" Pippa asks as she looks at Hecate in wonder. Hecate's tiny smirk confirms that Pippa did not, in fact, know that Hecate could do that. Pippa wants to pull Hecate into her arms and kiss her silly. 

"How much longer must we stay at this infernal party?" Hecate asks, the disdain Pippa expected finally curling at Hecate's lips. 

"At least another hour," Pippa sighs. "Or, well, I have to stay another hour. You've no obligation to stay at all." In fact, Pippa now wonders why Hecate is at the party. "You didn't mention being invited to this party when I brought it up the other night." 

"That's because I wasn't invited. I'm here as your," Hecate seems to search for the right word. "Companion," was what she finally settles on. "Assuming you don't mind."

"Oh," Pippa blinks. They haven't talked at all about making their relationship public, but Pippa has no objections. She hadn't expected Hecate to simply spring it on her, but it is a very dramatic, very Hecate thing to do. "No, I don't mind," she says as she threads her arm through Hecate's. If they're going to be public about it all, Pippa is going to take advantage of the situation and make sure everyone knows that Hecate is hers now. She does not want anyone, especially Bartholomew Bones, to get any ideas. 

"Good," Hecate nods. "Who else do we need to _charm_ before the night ends? I would like to get this tediousness over with where we can effect our escape from civilization." 

Pippa can't stop herself from laughing at Hecate's apparent disgust at something she voluntarily subjected herself to, something she's subjecting herself to for Pippa's benefit. It brings a much-needed smile to Pippa's face. "Just a few more people, darling. I promise." She presses a kiss to Hecate's cheek and turns back toward the crowd. She is already thinking of ways to thank Hecate for her company and none of them can be accomplished in public.


	5. Baking

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hecate is up before the sun to partake in a tradition she had forgotten about.
> 
> * * *
> 
> "I didn't know you baked," Pippa says as she walks into the kitchen of the small cottage they've rented out for the length of the winter break. Hecate is dressed more casually here, a skirt and blouse replace her more typical high collared dress and today she has her sleeves pushed up above her elbows. Her forearms are covered in flour and her hands are encased in dough. Meanwhile, the smell of cinnamon, clove, and ginger wafts from the oven. Pippa nearly picks up one of the biscuits sitting on the counter before she thinks better of it and looks to Hecate for permission.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Rated GA

"I didn't know you baked," Pippa says as she walks into the kitchen of the small cottage they've rented out for the length of the winter break. Hecate is dressed more casually here, a skirt and blouse replace her more typical high collared dress and today she has her sleeves pushed up above her elbows. Her forearms are covered in flour and her hands are encased in dough. Meanwhile, the smell of cinnamon, clove, and ginger wafts from the oven. Pippa nearly picks up one of the biscuits sitting on the counter before she thinks better of it and looks to Hecate for permission. 

"It's…" Hecate looks down at the ball of dough in her hands and then up at Pippa. "It's very similar to potion making." She turns the ball a quarter turn and starts kneading it again. She looks like she wants to say something else, so Pippa lets the silence rest between them even though her stomach is starting to protest the lack of breakfast in a room full of the scents of winter. 

Hecate keeps kneading for another moment, turning the ball again and then again. Pippa abandons the biscuit and looking around and not seeing a pot, starts to make tea. She moves through Hecate's space with ease, navigating around her without a word. They have been at the cottage for a few days now and have settled into each other a bit, but Pippa is not so used to Hecate as to be unaware when she takes a slightly deeper breath in. 

"I used to help my grandmother," Hecate says as Pippa looks up at her again with full attention. "When I was very young, I would help her with the yuletide baking. I haven't had much reason to do any baking before this year," Hecate shrugs uncomfortably and blushes. She sets aside the dough ball to rise a second time just as a timer goes off. She wipes her hands on a nearby cloth, grabs an oven mitt and opens up the oven. A wave of heat rolls through the room taking an edge off of the winter's cold seeping in through the windows. She pulls a pan from the oven and places it on the stovetop. The smell intensifies. 

"You never told me that," Pippa says. She is standing next to Hecate now and places a hand on her forearm ignoring the flour that now dusts her own palm. 

"I didn't… I only just remembered this morning. I woke up early." Pippa had wondered what might have driven Hecate from their bed. If either of them were liable to be up and impulsively busy at 4 am it was Pippa, not Hecate, who slept like the dead. But apparently, memories of biscuits and bread dough had stolen Hecate from her arms. 

"Well, you've been very productive," Pippa says as Hecate turns out the pan onto a cooling rack. 

"Yes, well, I might have gotten a bit carried away." Hecate looks down again. Pippa just smiles and lifts Hecate face until their eyes can meet. 

"I think it's lovely." Pippa's voice is soft and kind. "Now, tell me what we have here."

Hecate points to the loaf on the cooling rack and says, "Gingerbread. For breakfast, I thought." She nods toward the ball of dough. “A baguette to go with dinner tonight." With a soft smile, she says, “And biscuits because you like to nibble." 

"Well, it all smells amazing." Pippa ignores all of the potential treats to wrap her arms around Hecate instead. Hecate stiffens up for a second as if she thinks Pippa might have reprimanded her instead but quickly relaxes. She gets a kiss to the cheek before Pippa nuzzles under her jaw. "Thank you. Maybe you can tell me more about your grandmother while we eat?"

"I… I'd like that."


	6. Gifts

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hecate wakes up early on Christmas morning
> 
> * * *
> 
> Hecate can't sleep. It's an unusual state for her but she chalks it up to the unfamiliar bed in the cottage she and Pippa are letting for the holiday break. Pippa does not appear to have Hecate's problem. She is turned away from Hecate on her side but snuggled close, as much on Hecate's side of the bed as her own. Hecate expected nothing less from Pippa's sleeping habits.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Rated GA

Hecate can't sleep. It's an unusual state for her but she chalks it up to the unfamiliar bed in the cottage she and Pippa are letting for the holiday break. Pippa does not appear to have Hecate's problem. She is turned away from Hecate on her side but snuggled close, as much on Hecate's side of the bed as her own. Hecate expected nothing less from Pippa's sleeping habits. 

Hecate wraps an arm around Pippa's waist and presses her nose into Pippa's hair. She smells like shampoo and warmth and sleep and Hecate takes comfort in it. She is amazed that she is here with Pippa after all of this time. She is amazed that after everything she did Pippa is still willing to be her friend, let alone her lover. She does not know how she got so lucky. She doesn't believe in luck, but that's the only explanation she can think of as to how Pippa came back into her life. Luck or fate. Both are unsatisfactory answers. Perhaps it's because Pippa is stubborn and lacks a certain self-preservation instinct. And yes, because of Mildred Hubble interfering in something she didn’t entirely understand. After all, how could an eleven-year-old understand something that Hecate barely understands herself? 

Hecate sighs and closes her eyes. Mildred gave her a gift that day, one that Hecate has every intention of cherishing for the rest of her life if Pippa will let her. It is too soon for them to be talking seriously of forever, but it feels like something they have both already assumed. After all, at almost fifty years old, Hecate knows her mind, knows that there will never be anyone else for her. In the thirty years since they stopped talking to each other, no one else had even come close to leaving the impression Pippa had left on her life. Hecate doubts anyone else ever will. 

They will open Christmas presents in the morning, and Hecate is sure that whatever Pippa has gotten her will be perfect, but it will be nothing compared to the gift she already has.


	7. Ice Skating

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> What happens when Hecate and Pippa go ice skating and Pippa falls through the ice?
> 
> * * *
> 
> "Here you are, dears," Pippa's mother said as she brought warm mugs to both of her chattering charges. If their fingertips were still a bit blue, she had the good grace not to mention it. She smiled kindly at them even if they had gone a bit daft. She knew without asking that the entire affair had been Pippa's idea.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Rated GA
> 
> This might be my favorite of the winter fluff fics that I've written!

The ice was not enchanted. That was their first mistake. Really, trying to recreate their childhoods by ice skating on the Pentangle's clearly not-frozen-enough pond was their first mistake. Failing to enchant the ice was their second mistake. Forgetting to use her magic for a good five minutes while she attempted to fish Pippa out of the shallow water was their, well, Hecate's third mistake. Really, the entire afternoon had been a bad idea. Now, they were dry, if not quite warm yet, wrapped up in robes, and sitting beside the fireplace in Pippa's childhood home. 

"Here you are, dears," Pippa's mother said as she brought warm mugs to both of her chattering charges. If their fingertips were still a bit blue, she had the good grace not to mention it. She smiled kindly at them even if they had gone a bit daft. She knew without asking that the entire affair had been Pippa's idea.

"Thank you, Mrs. Pentangle," Hecate said. She took a sip of what she thought was hot tea only to have the taste of chocolate and whiskey burst across her taste buds. She barely managed to keep herself from coughing. 

Cecily rolled her eyes but didn't mention once again that Hecate should use her first name. It was a fight they had been having ever since Hecate had come back into her daughter's life the year before but not one that she felt the need to renew at that moment. 

"You're quite welcome. Shall I assume you'll both be staying for dinner?" They were in no state to escape so asking really was more of a courtesy than anything. 

"Yes, Mother," Pippa said as she rolled her eyes. Hecate unsuccessfully hid a smile behind her mug. It really was as if the two of them had reverted to children. Still, it was something to see them both so happy. It seemed Hecate was more prone to smiles now than she had been as a girl, and Pippa practically beamed every time Hecate so much as looked at her. How long would it take, Cecily wondered, before they realized what was in front of their eyes?

"Well, I'll leave you two to your hot chocolate," she said as she bustled back toward the kitchen. As the ambassador to the Ordinary's government, she had more than enough paperwork to keep her busy until dinner time. Still, as she finished her own hot chocolate, she couldn't resist checking up on them one last time. It was a mother's prerogative after all. She gently pushed open the door between the rooms only to stop in her tracks and retreat. She was sure neither her daughter nor Hecate would appreciate it if she walked in on them making out on her couch. No, they weren't acting like children after all. They were acting like teenagers, very indiscrete teenagers.


	8. Decorating

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hecate and Pippa decorate their rented cabin
> 
> * * *
> 
> Hecate didn't know how she got roped into it except to say she knew exactly how she got roped into it. Pippa had asked. Pippa had asked and Hecate couldn't bear to say no when Pippa got that hopeful look in her eyes. So Hecate was standing outside their rented cottage, waving her hands about as twinkling lights limned the eaves.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Rate GA

Hecate didn't know how she got roped into it except to say she knew exactly how she got roped into it. Pippa had asked. Pippa had asked and Hecate couldn't bear to say no when Pippa got that hopeful look in her eyes. So Hecate was standing outside their rented cottage, waving her hands about as twinkling lights limned the eaves. Pippa was in the process of adorning the front door with a wreath that they had both charmed together earlier in the day. With just a bit of the forecasted snow, the entire display would look like something off of a tasteful sort of greeting card. 

Pippa finished hanging the wreath and stepped out to where Hecate was working. "Almost done?" 

"Nearly," Hecate replied. She magically lifted the last string of lights as Pippa came over and put her arm around Hecate's waist. 

"It looks perfect," Pippa smiled at Hecate. Hecate smiled a small smile back. She really couldn't say no to Pippa. It was a problem. It was a problem she felt no compulsion to fix. "Thank you, darling," Pippa said before she kissed Hecate on the cheek. "Now it feels like Christmas."

"It felt perfectly Christmas-like before you decided we needed to go outside in the freezing cold," Hecate grumbled but there was no ire behind it. "May we go back inside now?" 

Hecate had always been sensitive to the cold and that night was no different. Pippa laughed. 

"Yes, we can go back inside." Pippa took Hecate's hand and started walking toward the door. "After all, I need to thank you for your work and that definitely something we won't want to do outside." A wicked grin appeared on Pippa's lips. 

Hecate's eyes grew wide. She hadn't realized Pippa had plans for them that night, but if that's what stringing up a few lights got her, she no longer felt the need to complain.


	9. Frozen

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hecate and Pippa hide from the weather by watching movies together.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Rated GA

“This movie is ridiculous,” Hecate said. They are wrapped up in blankets on Pippa's settee, a surprisingly large television brought out just for this occasion sitting in front of them. 

“This movie is my favorite.” Pippa looked at Hecate serenely, unbothered by Hecate's criticism. 

"This movie cannot possibly be your favorite," Hecate scoffed. 

"And why not?" Pippa smiled at Hecate as she snuggled closer. That she had even gotten Hecate to agree to watch a movie with her, let alone this one, still astounded Pippa. It was good she had no plans to use her ability to persuade Hecate for evil. 

"Because it's for children." Hecate opened her arms to allow Pippa to get closer. 

"I don't care. I love it anyway. Wouldn't you like to be able to create things like that with just the power of your imagination?" Pippa smiled up at Hecate. 

"The idea isn't unappealing, but it's completely impossible. Magic simply doesn't work that way." Now Hecate sounded offended, though Pippa recognized the lack of real irritation in her voice. 

"It's called suspending disbelief." Pippa pointed out. 

"I'm aware of the practice."

"Then endeavor to accomplish it and stop interrupting." Pippa turned her attention away from Hecate and her complaints and focused on the movie again

"If you insist." Hecate placed a kiss on top of Pippa's head. Pippa knew she had won the argument. 

"I do. Now hush."

"Mmm." Hecate resettled herself against Pippa and turned her full attention back to the movie. They could debate the realism of the magic later. For now, she would hold her tongue.


	10. Meeting the Parents (A Magic of Its Own)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Despite all of their history together, Hecate has never met Pippa's father. That's about to change.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Rated GA.
> 
> This takes place in my A Magic All Its Own universe.

“I can’t believe you’ve never met my father,” Pippa said as they sat in the queen’s car outside of Pippa’s thoroughly middle-class ancestral home. 

“Your mother was always the one who visited while we were in university.” That Hecate didn’t have cause to spend time with Pippa’s parents after university went unsaid. She took a deep breath. Hecate had met all sorts of people from all walks of life. This shouldn’t be particularly difficult, yet Hecate was nearly shaking. It didn’t help that she had spent the day taping her Christmas Address. Why had they put this off for so long? Why weren't they doing it at the palace? Hecate knew the answers to both questions, but one proved her to be too cowardly and the other perhaps too accommodating. Meeting Pippa's father intimidated her as very few things did, and it finally got to the point where she couldn't refuse his invitation to dinner without risking offending either him or Pippa. So she was there, sitting outside his home, Pippa's former home, trying to think of any reason at all they might need to leave. 

"He isn't going to ask you your intentions or anything. Though I suppose we'll have to tell him they're quite serious at some point soon."

"You haven't told him?" That only increased Hecate's panic. No, not panic. Trepidation. 

"I was waiting until we made it official." Pippa gave Hecate a significant look. The lack of ring on Pippa's finger had only recently become a subject of contention between them, with Pippa wanting to say something sooner rather than later, insisting it would take a significant amount of time to plan a royal wedding, and Hecate thinking it was simply too soon to make the announcement when they hadn't even addressed the subject that they were dating yet. Pippa didn't know that Hecate had already had a ring removed from the royal vault or that Hecate was planning on presenting it to her Christmas day. But none of that would mean anything if she didn't get out of the car, go inside, and meet Pippa's father. 

Hecate took a steadying breath and nodded for her driver to open her door. She exited the car with as much elegance as she could before she turned to help Pippa out. She could do this. He was just one man and it was just one dinner. Hecate reached for Pippa's hand and twined their fingers together. One man. One dinner. It was time to get it over with. Hecate took a deep breath before she took her first step toward the house.


	11. Huddling for Warmth

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hecate and Pippa get locked in the potions classroom.
> 
> * * *
> 
> It was happening again. Hecate shivered and wrapped her arms around herself. It was happening again. She looked around the potions classroom expecting frost, expecting ice, expecting the scared faces of her students. It was happening again. 
> 
> Except she saw none of that. It was just cold. So very cold. Her breath hung in the air in front of her and she couldn't look away from it. 
> 
> "Hecate?" Pippa asked. That was the other difference. No terrified twelve-year-olds this time, just Pippa. It was almost worse. Almost, but not quite. Pippa was her friend, maybe more than her friend, but they were no longer children. Pippa could take care of herself. Still, Hecate stared at her condensing breath.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Rated GA

It was happening again. Hecate shivered and wrapped her arms around herself. It was happening again. She looked around the potions classroom expecting frost, expecting ice, expecting the scared faces of her students. It was happening again. 

Except she saw none of that. It was just cold. So very cold. Her breath hung in the air in front of her and she couldn't look away from it. 

"Hecate?" Pippa asked. That was the other difference. No terrified twelve-year-olds this time, just Pippa. It was almost worse. Almost, but not quite. Pippa was her friend, maybe more than her friend, but they were no longer children. Pippa could take care of herself. Still, Hecate stared at her condensing breath. 

"Hiccup, are you okay?" Pippa asked again. "They're going to find us as soon as the next class starts and the girls can't get in the door. They'll get Ada or one of the other teachers and they'll get us out of here." 

"I know," Hecate said absently. It was so similar though, trapped in the potions lab with ineffective magic while the temperature dropped and dropped. Her teeth started to chatter. 

Hecate barely reacted when she felt Pippa's arms wrap around her. Pippa didn't seem to mind though. She just pulled Hecate close. "It's going to be fine. It's just a little cold." 

Hecate nodded against Pippa's shoulder and managed to bring her own arms up and huddle into Pippa. 

"That's better," Pippa said as she started to rub Hecate's back vigorously. The heat from the friction quickly dissipated but it was better than nothing. "It'll be over soon, Hiccup." Pippa kept up a litany of quiet, calm words and eventually Hecate came out of her thoughts enough to realize just how close she was to Pippa, how tangled up they were, and she blushed as best she could. She tried instinctively to pull away but Pippa only held her more tightly and Hecate quickly stopped trying to fight it. She relaxed into the touch. She really was warmer where she was pressed up against Pippa. 

"They should be here soon," Hecate rasped. She went to reach for her watch only to realize a second too late that it would mean brushing her hand against Pippa's breasts. She sprang backward as the feel of fabric against the back of her hand and her skin bloomed scarlet again. "I…" she cleared her throat and hid in checking her watch instead of saying more. It was easier to just not look at Pippa. 

"Any minute now," Hecate said. "Assuming the girls aren't late." There was no question that the girls would not be late to Hecate's potions class. It would take a few more minutes for Ada to assess the situation but Hecate suspected they would be out of the classroom in 5 minutes. 

"Good," Pippa replied. She wasn't looking at Hecate though. Hecate wasn't sure what the problem was. Perhaps she hadn't moved quickly enough when she nearly touched Pippa's breasts. Perhaps she had offended Pippa.

Someone knocked on the door. "Miss Hardbroom?" came a voice from the other side. Hecate took one last look at Pippa before she walked over to the door and replied. She would have to figure out the question that was Pippa later.


	12. Remote Cabin (A Magic All Its Own)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Queen Hecate takes Pippa away for the weekend to celebrate.
> 
> * * *
> 
> "This isn't a cabin," Pippa said as she stepped into the entryway of the 'cabin.' Really, she should have known, but when Hecate had asked her to go away to a cabin on her Scottish property for a long weekend to celebrate their engagement, Pippa hadn't been thinking about anything outside of the bedroom. Instead of finding something small, modest and a bit rustic, she was standing in the middle of hunting lodge fit for a 19th-century prince. It had, in fact, probably housed a 19th-century prince at some point. She really, really should have known.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Rated GA
> 
> This takes place in my A Magic All Its Own universe.

"This isn't a cabin," Pippa said as she stepped into the entryway of the 'cabin.' Really, she should have known, but when Hecate had asked her to go away to a cabin on her Scottish property for a long weekend to celebrate their engagement, Pippa hadn't been thinking about anything outside of the bedroom. Instead of finding something small, modest and a bit rustic, she was standing in the middle of hunting lodge fit for a 19th-century prince. It had, in fact, probably housed a 19th-century prince at some point. She really, really should have known.

"I suppose may have underplayed it," Hecate replied.

"No, no, I should have known better than to expect one bedroom and a fireplace." Pippa turned toward Hecate and the light sparkling off of her diamond caught her eye as she wrapped her arms around Hecate's waist. "All that really matters is that we're here together and no one is going to interrupt us until after New Year's." 

"Mmm." Hecate leaned down for a kiss. "You know, if that's what you want, I'm sure we can find one for sale. Or we could have something built." 

Pippa laughed, though she noticed how Hecate had said 'we' with each of those phrases and it warmed her heart. Most of the time she forgot just how ridiculously wealthy Hecate was but then she would propose something so utterly ludicrous that Pippa couldn't help but be reminded. "No, this will do quite nicely." There was, after all, at least one bedroom and definitely more than one fireplace. They could make do. 

"If you're sure?" Hecate almost sounded a bit disappointed. Pippa shook her head fondly. 

"We can talk about construction projects after you've taken me to bed." She pulled Hecate down into a thorough kiss. Hecate happily returned it and started walking Pippa backward into the cabin. 

"I suppose that's acceptable," she replied.


	13. Sledding

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dimity learns to fly for the first time, even if it isn't on a broom
> 
> * * *
> 
> One more step. One more step. One foot in front of the other. Crunchcreak, crunchcreak, crunchcreak. Almost there. Dimity takes a deep breath, the cold air piercing already burning lungs. But she's at the top of the hill, the one none of the other kids dared to climb. She looks down at them and they look up at her. She tries not to show her fear when she realizes just how far up she is, but the looks of awe on the faces of her schoolmates is enough to bolster her spirits.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Rate GA
> 
> This one is one of my favorites!

One more step. One more step. One foot in front of the other. Crunchcreak, crunchcreak, crunchcreak. Almost there. Dimity takes a deep breath, the cold air piercing already burning lungs. But she's at the top of the hill, the one none of the other kids dared to climb. She looks down at them and they look up at her. She tries not to show her fear when she realizes just how far up she is, but the looks of awe on the faces of her schoolmates is enough to bolster her spirits. 

She knows faintly that if any of the adults come around, she'll be in trouble. That doesn't stop her. It just means that she has to act fast. She balances her sled on the top edge of the hill with a clumsy, mittened hand. It almost slips away, but she catches it just in time. She positions the sled one more time before she sits down on it. Her hands keep her steady while she perches there, looking out over the entire yard. She remembers running up this hill in the summer, but it hadn't seemed so high or so steep then. Now, she sees nothing but gradients of white stretched out in every direction occasionally dotted with the bright colors of her classmates' coats. The teachers are huddled off to the side of the building and haven't noticed her escape yet. She needs to go now before they turn around and catch her. 

The sled teeters on the edge of the abyss. The slightest movement… 

WOOSH!!!

The bottom drops out of Dimity's stomach and she can't stop herself from squealing in delight. The air rushes by her ears as she slides down the hill, bumping along against the contour of the snow. Bump, bump, bump. There's a shout from somewhere. The squeals turn to giggles as she slows, her eyes alight with the thrill of it all. It's only as she comes to a stop that she notices the teachers stalking in her direction, but she can't even fake a look of contrition. It was too exciting, too thrilling, for that and she's so high on the feeling that all she wants is to do it again. From the look on her teachers' faces, it looks like that isn't going to happen any time soon. Still, it was worth it. No matter what happens, it was worth it.


	14. Ugly Holiday Jumper

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hecate thinks Pippa looks best wearing nothing at all.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Rated T

"May I please take this off now?" Hecate nearly whines as she and Pippa get back to Pippa's rooms at Pentangle's. She, of course, does not actually whine because Hecate Hardbroom does not whine. She certainly doesn't whine about something as silly as a jumper with oversized rainbow snowflakes knit into it. She doesn't whine even though Pippa has enchanted them to light up and move around in what she only assumes is the most nauseating way possible. 

"Oh, I don't know. I think it looks quite fetching on you," Pippa replies in mirth but she comes over and slides her hands under the jumper. Her hands are cold and Hecate jumps when they make contact with the skin of her back. "Everyone at the party loved it."

"Half of the people at that party were nearly blind."

"That isn't true and you know it," Pippa lifts the jumper up over Hecate's head and tosses it away. "Is that better?" 

"Much," Hecate shivers in pleasure that the scratchy wool is no longer rubbing against her skin. "Now we've only yours to dispose of." 

"Oh, I rather like my jumper," Pippa says as she twists out of Hecate's grip. 

"Mmm," Hecate hums. "That's your prerogative, of course. However, if you were expecting sex tonight, it is not going to happen while you are wearing that monstrosity."

"You're no fun," Pippa pouts. 

"I do not recall you complaining about that last night." Hecate raises an eyebrow in challenge. "If you wish to continue down this path, I am happy to retire for the night. I do have to be up early tomorrow to return to Cackle's." 

"Oh, fine then." Pippa rolls her eyes as she strips her own sweater off. It lands on top of Hecate's in the corner. 

"Much better," Hecate says as she steps close to Pippa once again. She places her hand on the side of Pippa's neck and pulls her into a kiss. She deepens it as she reaches for the button on Pippa's trousers. "But I do think you look best naked."


	15. Snowball Fight

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hecate remembers a snowball fight from her youth.
> 
> * * *
> 
> She remembers a similar day when she was 16 and school had been let out just where the girls could play in the snow. She had been slightly too old for frolicking then, at least she thought she was, far too serious for her own good, until Pippa landed a snowball right in the center of her chest.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Rated GA

Mildred flings herself at her sled and down the hill in front of Cackle's. Ada had canceled classes for the afternoon once it became clear that no work would be getting done in the face of the first clear day in a week. It had been raining and snowing off and on for days, but now the sun is out and the girls had wanted so badly to just be outside that Ada really had no choice. It was let them run amok outside or have them be jittery and jumpy inside, bouncing off of the walls and getting into trouble. 

Hecate, perhaps because she is the only one who will actually do it, is stuck supervising them. She watches Mildred crash into a snowbank and go rolling into it, only to pop back out again a moment later. She is sure that the girls think she knows nothing of sledding or snow angels, but she was a girl once as well, and winter was her favorite season. 

She remembers a similar day when she was 16 and school had been let out just where the girls could play in the snow. She had been slightly too old for frolicking then, at least she thought she was, far too serious for her own good, until Pippa landed a snowball right in the center of her chest. The ensuing fight was the stuff of legends, the school's two brightest students engaged in a magic-fueled duel that lasted all afternoon and that no one dared stop. In the end, after their fantastical castle ramparts had been busted apart by faux cannon balls and their snow swords had melted, she and Pippa were left alone inside a circle of destruction laughing their heads off as they leaned into each other for support. It was then, brushing snow off of Pippa's shoulder, that Hecate first felt the inkling of something she would later learn to fear and even later learn to stop fearing. 

Hecate smiled slightly to herself. Yes, those were good memories to have, memories that she cherished. She twirled her fingers and a small ball of snow rose up from the ground. From there, the ball bloomed into a perfectly shaped rose. Hecate set a spell to preserve it then with a flick, she made the entire affair disappear. It would be waiting on Pippa's desk when she next went to her office, the spell holding it static until then. There were certainly better uses for snow now than simply throwing it about.


	16. Snowed In

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hecate and Pippa get snowed in at Pentangle's.
> 
> * * *
> 
> "It looks like the storm is settling in," Pippa said as she looked out one of the many windows that normally provided so much of the natural light that characterized Pentangle's. Instead of that light, all she saw were gloomy clouds and the first bit of snowfall. Instead of the mid-morning light, it was already getting dark. The storm was likely to dump much more than the few flakes twisting through the wind now. And with the snow already on the ground, it would be hard going to leave the building the next day. Doable, but not fun. That was assuming the storm had blown itself out by then. At least all of the students and staff were off enjoying the winter holiday. "I'm afraid you're not going anywhere tonight, Hiccup. And possibly not tomorrow either."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Rated GA
> 
> I think this is the longest of the ficlets I've written for this fest.

"It looks like the storm is settling in," Pippa said as she looked out one of the many windows that normally provided so much of the natural light that characterized Pentangle's. Instead of that light, all she saw were gloomy clouds and the first bit of snowfall. Instead of the mid-morning light, it was already getting dark. The storm was likely to dump much more than the few flakes twisting through the wind now. And with the snow already on the ground, it would be hard going to leave the building the next day. Doable, but not fun. That was assuming the storm had blown itself out by then. At least all of the students and staff were off enjoying the winter holiday. "I'm afraid you're not going anywhere tonight, Hiccup. And possibly not tomorrow either."

Hecate harumped and crossed her arms. "I've plans back at Cackle's. Surely a weather spell…" Hecate joined Pippa at the window and took in the full extent of the storm. 

"Would be quite futile, I think. You'd be exhausted before you got halfway back." Pippa reached out and placed a hand on Hecate's arm. "It seems whatever your plans were, they'll have to wait. You'll have to enjoy my hospitality a bit longer."

Hecate dropped her arms to her sides, dislodging Pippa's comforting touch. "So it seems."

"Come, let's set you up a guest room and find a way to entertain ourselves."

* * *

Hecate settled herself into a chair beside the fire in Pippa's room. The storm had fully set in and a sheet of endless white covered the windows. 

"You've forgotten one," Hecate said though she was still preoccupied with the scene out the window. 

"Have I?" Pippa looked down at her card again. "Oh right, and the nob for one," Pippa said as she counted up her cards and moved her peg on the cribbage board. Still, the one point didn't look like it was going to help with how far behind Hecate she was. She consoled herself with the thought that she had already won the last three games. She only needed one more to win the best of seven they had decided on.

"You always forget the nob." Hecate passed the card to Pippa to deal. Pippa started shuffling. 

"And you always point it out." Pippa smiled sweetly at Hecate. She dealt the cards and was much happier with her hand this time. Maybe she hadn't lost the game after all.

* * *

Pippa opened one of the side doors that led out of Pantangle's and into the gardens. She knew it was still storming, but she wanted to know what was actually happening outside and looking through the windows was no longer enough. The door was sheltered a bit from the wind and snow, so Pippa stepped outside. The cold itself wasn't too bad, a warming charm sufficient to keep it at bay. Outside the lee of the building, however, lay nothing but feet upon feet of snow. The melting spells they'd put on the walkways at the beginning of winter couldn't keep up with it, leaving faint impressions in the otherwise smooth blanket. It was beautiful in the dim light, but the storm still didn't look like it was going to let up anytime soon. Pippa shivered as the spell keeping her warm started to fade. 

"Have you seen enough yet?" Hecate called out from her position just inside the door. Pippa took one last look around before she turned back toward Hecate. 

"Oh, I suppose so," she said as she stepped inside. Another chill spread through her body just as Hecate closed the door behind them. 

Hecate looked at Pippa with worry. A twist of her hand and she was suddenly holding a lightly steaming cup of tea. 

"Thank you." Pippa smiled as she took the tea. "What would I do without you?"

Hecate rolled her eyes. "Hopefully have enough sense not to freeze to death."

"Well, yes, but it's so much nicer to have you here to take care of me." Pippa wrapped her arm around Hecate's waist and guided them both toward the interior of the castle. 

"And here I thought I was the guest." Hecate allowed herself to be led back toward Pippa's rooms though. 

"You'd take care of me no matter where was were," Pippa replied as she sipped her tea. She pushed open the door to her rooms and let go of Hecate's waist to go inside. Instead of going back to her arm chair, Pippa pulled Hecate down onto the loveseat. "Come help me get warm." She scooted herself under Hecate's arm and pressed herself up against Hecate's side. There wasn't anything Hecate could do but go along with it. Before she could even protest, Pippa was curled up next to her, a blanket snuggly draped over their legs. Sensing she wasn't going anywhere anytime soon, Hecate summoned over a book from Pippa's bookshelf and settled in for the late afternoon.

* * *

They were just finishing their dinner when it occurred to Hecate. "You never told me what you wanted. For beating me." 

"Who says I have to want anything?" Pippa replied. She magicked away the dishes and stood, walking around the table to rest a hip against it next to where Hecate was sitting. She reached for Hecate's hand and took it between her own, just holding it. "Besides, you already spent the afternoon tolerating me using you as a heater." 

"I didn't mind." Hecate looked up at Pippa with something like adoration in her eyes. It made Pippa's breath catch. Hecate pushed her chair back from the table. She tugged on her hand but Pippa refused to let go. She allowed the force to pull her forward and ended up sitting on Hecate's lap. Hecate raised both of her eyebrows. Pippa merely shrugged. Without thought, Hecate brought a hand up against Pippa's back to steady her. Pippa's hands went to Hecate's shoulders and stayed there. 

"And do you mind this?" Pippa asked. She squeezed one of the shoulders under her hand. 

"Not as such, no," Hecate responded but she had to look away from Pippa's face. Her eyes landed somewhere around Pippa's lap but they remained unfocused. 

With a hand under Hecate's chin, Pippa lifted Hecate's face back up. Their eyes caught and Hecate blushed. 

"I think I want something after all. I did beat you rather soundly." Pippa slid her hand back along Hecate's jaw until she was cupping the back of it. 

Hecate breath went shallow. "And what's that?" 

"I want a kiss. I want one for each game I won." Pippa watched Hecate's pupils dilate and was relieved that she hadn't overstepped. 

"That…" Hecate licked her lips. Pippa tilted Hecate's face up a bit more. She leaned in and stopped a hair's breadth away from Hecate's lips. 

"Tell me to stop," Pippa whispered. Hecate swayed forward and brought their lips together. It was the most gentle kiss Pippa had ever experienced and too soon it was over. 

"I believe that was one," Hecate said just as quietly. Hecate took the hand that was steadying Pippa and pressed it more firmly against Pippa's waist. Pippa kissed Hecate this time, not content with just the barest brush of their lips that characterized the first kiss. She moved her lips against Hecate's as she brought her other hand up to rest against the side of Hecate's neck. 

"Two." Pippa brushed her nose against Hecate's as their foreheads came to rest together. 

It was impossible to know who initiated the third kiss but Pippa shuddered as Hecate's tongue licked along her upper lip. She opened her mouth and brushed her tongue against Hecate's. The kiss deepened from there. Hecate pulled Pippa more firmly onto her lap as the kiss lengthened. She reached up and unfastened Pippa's hair, sinking her fingers into it.

When they finally parted, they were both breathing heavily. Hecate rubbed her thumb behind Pippa's ear and Pippa tilted her head into the touch as her eyes closed. She opened them a moment later when she felt Hecate begin to move underneath her. She had no choice but to stand up. 

"Hecate…" Pippa asked in worry, her forehead furrowed. Had she moved too fast? She barely had time to think beyond that before Hecate was capturing her lips once again. She used her body to pin Pippa against the table. When Pippa sat on it, Hecate moved in further, into the space between Pippa's legs. The kiss was ferocious and needy and suddenly Hecate's hands were everywhere: at her waist, at her shoulders, at her hips. Her fingers were buried in Pippa's hair. Pippa moaned into the kiss. She couldn't stop herself. She wrapped her arms around Hecate's neck and just held on. 

Eventually, the kiss came to an end. 

"I believe that was four," Hecate said, looking a bit bashful now, though she made no move to back away. Pippa leaned in and placed a reassuring kiss on Hecate's lips. 

"Should we talk about this?" Pippa asked. She tightened her arms around Hecate as she tried to pull away. "Don't run away."

"There's nowhere for me to run to." Hecate glanced to the still storm filled window. 

"You know what I mean." 

"I…" Hecate looked at a loss. Pippa searched her face. She wasn't sure what she was looking for. Regret maybe. She didn't find it. She kissed Hecate again, letting it build naturally into something heated once more. It was minutes later before she disentangled herself enough to breathe again. 

"How many games do I need to win for you to take me to bed?" Pippa threaded her fingers into Hecate's now mussed hair.

Hecate shuddered and closed her eyes. "I'm the one who has to win," she replied. 

Pippa lifted Hecate's head again, forcing Hecate to look at her. "Consider yourself the victor then. Claim your prize. Take me to bed."

Pippa said it so forcefully that Hecate had to obey. She kissed Pippa again as she twisted her fingers and transferred them to Pippa's bedroom.


	17. Stars (A Magic All Its Own)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Pippa spends some time thinking about her engagement to Hecate
> 
> * * *
> 
> Pippa watches her breath fog in the cold night air. She's standing on a balcony at Buckingham, gaze alternating between the stars above her and the ring on her finger. It's real now, real in a way she didn't anticipate before. It is December 28th and in nine months she will be wed to the Queen of England. They're attending the New Year's Ball together, properly together, and Pippa is surprisingly nervous about the entire affair.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Rated GA
> 
> This takes place in my A Magic All Its Own universe.

Pippa watches her breath fog in the cold night air. She's standing on a balcony at Buckingham, gaze alternating between the stars above her and the ring on her finger. It's real now, real in a way she didn't anticipate before. It is December 28th and in nine months she will be wed to the Queen of England. They're attending the New Year's Ball together, properly together, and Pippa is surprisingly nervous about the entire affair. Hecate had said to forget about the gossips, but then Hecate has been dealing with people gossiping about her life from before she was born. Pippa has never experienced the like. 

She startles when she hears the door open behind her. 

"What are you doing out here?" Hecate asks. She joins Pippa on the balcony and passes her the coat that Pippa didn't think to bring out with her. Pippa shrugs it on and fastens it tight. 

"Ruminating."

"That doesn't sound good." Hecate stands against the railing. She looks as relaxed as she ever does outside the time she spends sleeping. Pippa reaches for her hand and interlinks their fingers. 

"Just about the ball." Pippa rubs the band of her ring with her thumb. Hecate squeezes her other hand.

"You've already said yes. Twice. You're not allowed to take it back." Hecate lifts Pippa's hand to her mouth and kisses the back of it. 

Pippa laughs. "I'm not changing my mind. Only a bit nervous about the attention, that's all." 

"You'll handle the attention with all of the grace I know you possess. You'll handle it with far more aplomb than I do." The words have the intended effect and Pippa smiles slightly. Hecate uses a crooked finger to lift Pippa's chin and kisses her lightly. "I love you and I will always be at your side." 

"Thank you," Pippa says as she looks up at Hecate. Her stomach is a bit more settled now. She places her ice-cold hand against the side of Hecate's face but Hecate doesn't flinch. She pulls Hecate down into another kiss. 

They stay there for a long time, simply lost in each other. Mildred comes to the door intent on joining them, but as soon as she sees the way they are looking at each other, she retreats. If ever she was asked to describe the moment, she would say their heads were crowned in stars.


	18. Holiday Singing

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A holiday concert
> 
> * * *
> 
> "All music has magic in it." Pippa placed her hand in the crook of Hecate's arm as they walked down the corridor. The sound of their footfalls echoed around them as the sounds of a far-off choir filled the silence. 
> 
> "Yes, I remember our old chanting mistress saying that." Hecate covered Pippa's hand with her own.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Rated GA

"All music has magic in it." Pippa placed her hand in the crook of Hecate's arm as they walked down the corridor. The sound of their footfalls echoed around them as the sounds of a far-off choir filled the silence. 

"Yes, I remember our old chanting mistress saying that." Hecate covered Pippa's hand with her own. They continued down the corridor in silence listening to the choir as they practiced. They were at Pentangle's for the evening, the school's choir set to perform that night. Hecate had been invited as Pippa's guest and there had been no polite way to say no. She feared her eardrums might come to regret her lack of fortitude, though now that she was paying attention, the choir didn't sound half bad. 

"That's because she was right." Pippa bumped her shoulder against Hecate's and smiled. 

"I suppose she was. Still, it is easier to appreciate the magic in some music that it is others."

"I know you're skeptical, but we'll have you converted and starting a choir at Cackle's by the end of the night." They got to the door to the great hall and walked through it. Children, parents, and staff milled around, some in seats, some clogging the aisles, but all in good spirits. 

"We shall see," Hecate said as she followed Pippa to their seats, front and center as was fitting for a headmistress supporting her students. Pippa's own deputy took a seat on Pippa's other side. Hecate, however, tried not to think about the message her presence at Pippa's side might send. Being public with their relationship wasn't a step Hecate was ready for yet as much a Pippa might want to shout it from the rooftops. It had been a bit of a triumph for Pippa that Hecate was a the concert at all. Still, the seat next to Pippa was a place Hecate felt surprisingly comfortable. She supposed it was because she had so much practice sitting next to Ada at various official functions. This was only slightly different.

Hecate took a furtive look around before she slipped her hand into Pippa's and gave it a quick squeeze before removing it again. The smile that blossomed on Pippa's face made the risk worth it. Hecate's return smile was much smaller but no less sincere. 

"All I ask is that you keep an open mind." Pippa batted her eyelashes at Hecate and Hecate wasn't immune. 

"I'll do my best." Hecate folded her hands in her lap and turned toward the stage as the choir director came out to start the concert.


	19. Holiday Spirits

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Pippa outmaneuvers Hecate
> 
> * * *
> 
> "I don't think this is what Mildred meant when she said you should get into the holiday spirit." Pippa chuckled lightly and sipped the brandy Hecate passed her. 
> 
> "Yes, well, Mildred is twelve." Hecate sat in her armchair beside the fire in her sitting room. "She's lucky I didn't give her detention for being impertinent."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Rated GA

"I don't think this is what Mildred meant when she said you should get into the holiday spirit." Pippa chuckled lightly and sipped the brandy Hecate passed her. 

"Yes, well, Mildred is twelve." Hecate sat in her armchair beside the fire in her sitting room. "She's lucky I didn't give her detention for being impertinent." The _holiday spirit_ was the only thing keeping Mildred and her miscreant friends out of detention at all. To have her apparent lack of cheer called out had almost been too much, but then Hecate had looked over to where Pippa was waiting for her and decided to be selfish for a change. She didn't want to spend half of their visit stuck supervising detention so Mildred had gotten off with a stern warning instead. 

"Oh, Hecate," Pippa smiled and moved to sit on the arm of Hecate's chair mirth still on her lips. She tilted Hecate's face up. "Are you going soft in your old age?" 

Hecate flushed at the words, at how close Pippa was, at the way Pippa was touching her. Pippa had been doing that more and more of late, invading Hecate's personal space. This had to be the closest she had gotten and Hecate had no desire to dislodge her from her perch. 

"I hardly think so." Hecate drew herself up at the suggestion. 

"Oh, don't be like that. You know I'm just kidding." A soft smile graced Pippa's lips. She used her free hand to tangle her fingers with Hecate's. Hecate relaxed again. "The Pentangle's staff is having a small yule party the day after the students leave. Would you like to come?"

"I hardly think I have a place at a staff party."

"Nonsense. We've invited all sorts of people. I think Dimity might be coming. I suspect she and our chanting mistress might be having a thing," Pippa said conspiratorially.

"A thing?" Hecate asked. 

"Oh, you know, an affair of some sort. If you come it'll make Dimity feel less conspicuous."

"So you've invited me as a favor to Miss Drill?" Hecate's skepticism grew. 

"No, I've invited you because I want you to be there. That Dimity might owe you a favor as a result is merely a boon." Pippa squeezed Hecate's fingers. 

"I…" Hecate started to object. Pippa's fingers pressed against Hecate's lips.

"Stop pretending you can say no to me and just tell me you'll come." 

Hecate turned red at the feeling of Pippa's fingers against her lips. It took all of her resolve not to kiss them. But Pippa was right, she couldn't say no to her. She nodded her acquiescence and Pippa dropped her fingers. 

"Now that that's settled," Pippa stood up and moved over to the other chair. "What shall we do tonight? Chess or cards?"

"Cards, I think," Hecate replied. She had already been out-maneuvered once that night. She didn't like her chances of withstanding another assault.


	20. Yule

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> When last we saw them, Pippa was convincing Hecate to come to Pentangle's Yule party. Here's that party.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Rated GA
> 
> A follow-up to the last chapter

Hecate landed at Pentangle's the night of the winter solstice. Normally she would spend the night like she did most others, quietly in her rooms at Cackle's with a book and a glass of brandy, but Pippa had invited her to the party and she had said she would attend. She knew her way around Pentangle's well enough by now to easily find her way to the main hall. When she got there, she was a bit taken aback by the wall of noise she walked into. Pippa was right, they had invited all sorts of people. There was no way Pentangle's staff was this large and she was sure she recognized at least a few faces that were connected to the Great Wizard's office, though she was happy not to see the man himself anywhere. She found Dimity in the crowd looking perfectly at home. As she suspected, there was no need for Hecate to be there to make Dimity feel more comfortable. 

"Hecate, you made it!" Pippa suddenly appeared at Hecate's side. 

"I told you I would be here, did I not?" It was too snarky an answer really, but Pippa appeared unperturbed. 

"So you did." Pippa took Hecate's arm and guided her into the crowd. "Come on, we're about to light the bonfire." They walked all the way through the hall and out the french doors at the other end coming to a stop just outside. There was a large pile of wood in the center of the courtyard and people were starting to gather around it. Pippa nodded at her deputy and suddenly the fire ignited, throwing flame several feet up into the air with a crack and a pop. There was a cheer from the assembled revelers and several, "Happy Yule's" but everyone quickly went back to their conversations. The fire wasn't a particularly serious tradition and reverence would have been misplaced.

Pippa smiled as she put an arm around Hecate's waist. "Isn't it lovely?" 

"I suppose so. You'll leave it to burn all night?" Hecate asked as she nodded toward the fire. 

Pippa nodded. "That's the idea." She tugged Hecate toward the edge of the courtyard and stepped into a shadowed alcove. Hecate followed her. The firelight gave everything a particular glow and Hecate found she enjoyed it. "I know I've already said it, but I'm so glad you decided to come. It's really all I hoped for." 

Hecate shifted under Pippa's gaze. "I know I don't often express myself well, but I'm happy to be here." Really, she would do anything to make Pippa happy and attending a party didn't seem like a particularly arduous task. 

"I was hoping you might help me fulfill a yuletide wish that I had though." Pippa looked up at Hecate entreatingly and Hecate knew she would do whatever Pippa asked of her. 

"Anything," Hecate said seriously.

"Would you kiss me? I'd thought about hanging mistletoe, but that seemed a bit too much like trickery, so I thought I might just ask instead." 

"K– Kiss you?" The word caught in Hecate's throat. She was certain she had heard Pippa incorrectly. 

"Only if you want to," Pippa rushed to assure her. "It's just… Over the past few months… It seemed as though maybe…"

"Yes," Hecate said impulsively. Of all of the things she thought Pippa might ask, that wasn't on the list, but it was a request she was more than willing to fulfill. 

"Oh. Well then." Pippa looked taken aback as if she couldn't believe that Hecate had actually said yes. "How to you… that is–"

Hecate gently cupped Pippa's face and pulled her into a soft kiss before Pippa could lose herself rambling. It was over too quickly for Hecate's liking, but she needed to see how Pippa would react. 

Pippa still had her eyes closed as Hecate looked at her. 

"Hecate," she said still not opening her eyes. 

"Yes?" 

"Would you do that again?"

"Certainly." Hecate leaned in and kissed Pippa again.


	21. Hot Tub

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> There are Roman baths hidden under Pentangle's. Hecate takes advantage of them.
> 
> * * *
> 
> "This isn't where I thought I would find you," Pippa said as she entered the baths located under Pentangle's. The entire castle was built on top of some old Roman ruins and those were built on top of a hot spring and Hecate was currently submerged in one of the smaller pools in the baths. Steam rose off of the water and into the cool air. If you knew how to look for it, magic sparkled in the walls.
> 
> "But you did find me." Hecate closed her eyes and sunk further into the water. Her long hair fanned out around her providing a semblance of modesty. Pippa thought she looked like a water sprite.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Rated M
> 
> Sort of a variation on the prompt

"This isn't where I thought I would find you," Pippa said as she entered the baths located under Pentangle's. The entire castle was built on top of some old Roman ruins and those were built on top of a hot spring and Hecate was currently submerged in one of the smaller pools in the baths. Steam rose off of the water and into the cool air. If you knew how to look for it, magic sparkled in the walls.

"But you did find me." Hecate closed her eyes and sunk further into the water. Her long hair fanned out around her providing a semblance of modesty. Pippa thought she looked like a water sprite. 

"After looking everywhere else." Pippa sank to her knees as the edge of the pool. She removed her shoes, and after magicking away her stocking and raising her hemline, dipped her feet into the water. She could feel the magic of the place soak into her skin along with the heat from the water. "Still, my point remains."

"You seemed like you would be otherwise occupied for quite a while. I thought I would indulge. These pools are one thing I envy about Pentangle's." Hecate closed her eyes. Pippa itched to touch Hecate but much to her frustration, they didn't have that sort of relationship. 

"I wouldn't think you would envy anything about Pentangle's." Pippa reached out to trail her fingers through a bit of Hecate's hair.

"I might not have many indulgences, but I quite enjoy the ones I do have." Pippa smiled at Hecate even though her eyes were closed.

"Now all you need is a glass of brandy." Pippa twirled her hand and a snifter appeared in it. Hecate opened her eyes at the movement. There was something heavy in Hecate's gaze. 

"Perhaps not the only thing I might want, but certainly a start." Hecate lifted herself a bit from the water and took the glass from Pippa's hand. Pippa did her best not to stare at Hecate's half exposed breasts. 

"And what else might you need to make this moment perfect?" Pippa wondered out loud. Pippa knew what she would need but she doubted it was the same thing Hecate was thinking of. 

"Nothing I could ask for." Hecate met her eyes as she said it, her voice was thick with something and her pupils were blown wide. She licked her lips as she looked up at Pippa. Pipps shivered. Was Hecate really implying…? It certainly seemed that way. Pippa swallowed. Time for a bit of daring.

"Would you mind terribly if I joined you in the water?" Pippa asked. She tried to take a deep breath while she waited for Hecate's answer. 

"I was hoping you might." Hecate moved back toward the center of the pool to give Pippa the space to slip into the water. Pippa shivered again as Hecate regarded her. Normally Pippa thought Pentangle's a bit lonely when all of the students and staff were gone, but now she was grateful she and Hecate were alone. Hecate caught her eyes and held them as Pippa waved a hand and her clothing folded itself off to the side of the pool. The cool air raised goosebumps on her skin before she could slide into the water. 

"Are we getting closer to your ideal?" Pippa asked. The water came up to just below her shoulders and she half floated forward. 

"Closer," Hecate answered. Pippa couldn't stop herself from reaching out. Hecate stepped forward until she could feel Pippa's breath on her skin. She used a hand to lift Pippa's chin and Pippa's breath caught in her throat. Then suddenly Hecate's lips were pressed hot against her own. Pippa whimpered as the water around them rippled. She pressed her body against Hecate's and gasped as their skin finally came into contact. Hecate wrapped her arms around Pippa and pulled her even closer. Lips explored lips and tongues explored tongues and the edge of the pool startled Pippa when Hecate pressed her back against it. 

Pippa took in a shaky breath. "This doesn't feel real." She brushed back some of Hecate's hair and looked at her in awe. 

"I promise you it is." Hecate rubbed her nose against Pippa's. They kissed again and again, the warm, humid air enveloping them in a soft cocoon. The water lapped against them in gentle waves as hands explored skin, as fingers explored heat. Pippa clung to Hecate, shuddered against her. The magic that imbued the baths glowed brightly around them. When they were finished Pippa wrapped herself around Hecate refusing to lose the closeness between them. 

"Might I suggest we return to your rooms?" Hecate asked as she nuzzled against Pippa's jaw. 

"Mmhmm." Pippa didn't bother to say anything else. She transferred them to her bedroom.


	22. Tradition

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hecate thinks of her mother
> 
> * * *
> 
> Pippa looked at the small altar Hecate knelt at and read what she could of the runes carved into the stone. Some were worn away, and her grasp of runes wasn't as good as it had been when she was studying them in university, but the ones in sharp relief were easy to decipher. 
> 
> "Your mother?" Pippa asked though she didn't need the confirmation. 
> 
> "It's Mōdraniht," Hecate said as if that explained everything. In a way, it did. The night before the solstice was dedicated to mothers and Hecate had always loved her mother fiercely. Still, it hadn't occurred to Pippa that Hecate would be celebrating it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Rated GA

Pippa wrapped her arms around herself as she stepped outside. The night was cold and clear and the fire Hecate had lit earlier was easy to see across the expanse of the Hardbroom estate. A shadow passed in front of it and Pippa knew she had found what she was looking for. She sang a short heating chant, pulled her cloak more tightly around her shoulders and headed toward the fire. 

Hecate had left her inside reading and Pippa had been content with her book for a time, but as it neared midnight Pippa started to worry. Hecate had been out in the cold for hours. Snow crunched under her feet as she stepped from the cleared path and followed Hecate's footsteps across the land. She was breathing deeply by the time she reached Hecate's side. The fire provided some warmth but not nearly enough for Hecate to be anything other than freezing where she knelt in the snow. 

Pippa looked at the small altar Hecate knelt at and read what she could of the runes carved into the stone. Some were worn away, and her grasp of runes wasn't as good as it had been when she was studying them in university, but the ones in sharp relief were easy to decipher. 

"Your mother?" Pippa asked though she didn't need the confirmation. 

"It's Mōdraniht," Hecate said as if that explained everything. In a way, it did. The night before the solstice was dedicated to mothers and Hecate had always loved her mother fiercely. Still, it hadn't occurred to Pippa that Hecate would be celebrating it. 

"I should have known. You always were attached to the old traditions." Pippa watched as Hecate took a sprig of dried herbs, lit it on fire, and placed it on the altar. Judging by the pile of ash, it wasn't the first sacrifice Hecate had left that night. "What are you burning?"

"Mucgƿyrt," Hecate said as she watched the herbs burn. "It seemed appropriate."

"Mugwort?" Pippa dropped a hand onto Hecate's shoulder. "Are you hoping to have a vision?" she asked solemnly.

"No," Hecate finally looked up at Pippa and Pippa saw the tears gathered at the edges of Hecate's eyes.

"Oh, Hecate," Pippa sighed as she carefully knelt at Hecate's side. She took Hecate's hand and squeezed it before she raised it to her lips and kissed the backs of her fingers. Hecate turned back to the altar. 

"I'm sure she's watching over you," Pippa said. Hecate squeezed their joined hands, her fingers ice against Pippa's heat. Pippa picked up one of the sprigs and twirled it between her fingers. "May I?" she asked as she held it up. Hecate nodded. Pippa let go of her hand long enough to create a small flame in her palm which she used to light the herbs on fire. She laid them down next to the still smoldering remains of Hecate's last offering before she took Hecate's hand again. 

"It's only a few minutes until midnight. May I stay with you until then?" Pippa hoped with all of her heart that Hecate wasn't planning on spending the entire night on her vigil. No one needed to spend so much time outside in the middle of winter. 

"If you wish," Hecate replied. She smiled slightly at Pippa and settled again.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This scene is part of what inspired the current long fic I'm working on (the Reckoning of Time), so you can almost consider it a preview of that.


	23. First Holiday Together (A Magic All Its Own)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Queen Hecate asks Pippa a very important question.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Rated GA
> 
> A part of my A Magic All Its Own universe. I can't wait to see how you guys react to this one!

Hecate didn't know why she was nervous, but she was. Her hands tremored slightly as she held the piece of paper in them. She read it over.

_Published 1st of January, 2019.  
Her Majesty, Queen Hecate, and Ms. Pippa Pentangle are engaged to be married._

_Her Majesty is pleased to announce her engagement to Ms. Pippa Pentangle._

_Her Majesty and Ms. Pentangle became engaged over the Christmas holidays._

_The wedding will take place in the Autumn of 2019 with further details to be released in due course._

Once the press release was out there, it really would become official and once it became official everything would change. It was a theme in her life this year. Hecate was terrified. She could already anticipate the backlash. It had been bad enough after she had told the public she was a lesbian. The op-eds about how she was ruining the moral fiber of the country, about how she was a disgrace to the crown and the church, had been harder to brush off than she had wanted them to be. The death threats… those were another matter entirely. Oh, she always fielded some, that was simply part of being a public figure, but the increase had been alarming and they had quietly increased her security until the fervor had died down. She hadn't told Pippa. Perhaps she should have, but really, there was nothing Pippa could have done besides fret about it, so Hecate hadn't seen the need. Now, once the engagement went public, she would have to be told. She would have to have security of her own.

Hecate rubbed her free hand over her forehead. There was so much to worry about. The longer they kept things quiet, the longer Hecate could pretend that wasn't the case. But Pippa was right. They couldn't keep their relationship a secret, even an open secret, forever. After the debacle with Mildred, Hecate had learned sooner was often better than later for these sorts of things. She couldn't very well give Pippa her Christmas present without the accompanying announcement. Whether they said something or not, an 18th-century diamond ring from the royal vault would make things more than clear. 

Hecate took the press release and placed it in an envelope. Perhaps she should just give Pippa the ring, but she didn't want her intentions to be misconstrued. The ring wasn't something just for Pippa to wear in private. She wrote Pippa’s name on the envelope and placed it on the Christmas tree. Pippa would be there soon. They were planning on exchanging gifts in just a few minutes. Hecate moved over to one of the chairs in front of the fireplace and sat to await Pippa's arrival. 

Hecate had just enough time to start thinking again before Pippa walked in. 

"So this is where you've been hiding," Pippa said. She smiled at Hecate as she slid onto her lap and looped her arms around her neck. A quick kiss later and she ran her fingers along the hair at the nape of Hecate's neck. "You're not actually hiding from me, are you?" Pippa joked. 

"Not at all. I simply needed to think something through. And to prepare your gift." Hecate nodded toward the tree. 

Pippa looked over. "A letter? That wasn't there earlier." She turned back to Hecate. "Have you written me something terribly romantic?" 

“It's your present. You should open it and find out." Hecate dropped her hands from around Pippa's waist. They had found their way there automatically when Pippa had sat on her lap but she had to consciously let go. 

“Leaving it a bit to the last minute, aren't you?" Pippa asked good-naturedly. "This had better not be an IOU,” she said. She placed a light kiss on Hecate's lips. 

Hecate smiled. “It’s an IOU of a sort.” 

Pippa looked at Hecate curiously but got up and walked over to the tree. She picked up the envelope and opened the flap, giving the contents a quick glance. She cocked her head to the side and took in the letterhead. Hecate held her breath. Pippa looked up at Hecate before she read its contents. “Is this a press release?”

“It is,” Hecate said simply. 

Pippa furrowed her eyebrows and turned back to the paper. 

Hecate could tell when Pippa read the headline as she sucked in a sharp breath. She noticed Pippa’s hands start to shake by the trembling of the paper. At least they would both be shakey together. 

“We’re getting engaged?” Pippa asked with a wavering voice. 

“I thought we might. Officially,” Hecate said. She stood and pulled the ring from her pocket. It had been sitting in there for hours and it was warm from her body heat as she had passed her fingers over it. 

Pippa looked at her in shock and awe. “You don’t want to say we’re dating first?”

“I don’t want to date you. I want to marry you,” Hecate replied. She brushed some of the hair back from Pippa's face. "If you don't like the ring, I have a vault full of them," Hecate said as she held it up for Pippa's inspection. "I thought this one would suit you, though."

Pippa made an indistinct noise as she looked at the ring. "It's... Would you…?" 

Hecate knew what she was trying to say. She took Pippa's hand and slid it onto her left ring finger. She got caught up in looking down at Pippa's hand. Now that the ring was on it, it felt so much more real. She really was going to marry Pippa. 

"I love you," Pippa whispered. She looked at her own hand then back at Hecate. She wrapped both her of arms around Hecate and pulled her down into a ferocious kiss. Hecate kissed her back. This… this feeling… this was going to make it all worth it. 

"I love you too," Hecate murmured against Pippa's lips. 

"The ring is perfect," Pippa said as she stayed close to Hecate. She folded herself into Hecate's arms. "I don't have anything nearly so lovely for you." 

"I don't need anything," Hecate responded. "I have you."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This might get posted as it's own fic just where I can link it to the series as it seems a little important to hide it in here.


	24. Fireside Confessions

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hecate wakes up before Pippa and has some worries.
> 
> A follow-up to Chapter 16: Snowed In

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Rated GA

"Aren't you cold?" Pippa asked as she rolled out of bed. She summoned a robe and wrapped it around her bare skin. Hecate was similarly attired, long hair loose down her back and moonlight on her skin. Pippa shivered just looking at her. 

"The snow stopped," Hecate said. She placed a hand against the glass and Pippa wondered how long Hecate had been standing there staring out at the landscape. Pippa wrapped her arms around Hecate from behind and rested her forehead against Hecate's shoulder blade. Hecate was stiff in her hold. "I should be making my way back to Cackle's." 

Hecate started to move but Pippa only tightened her grip. "It's three in the morning. You aren't going anywhere." 

"Still…"

"Hecate, what's this really about?" Pippa forced Hecate to turn around in her arms only to shiver again in the cold of the room. She gestured toward the fireplace. Light flickered against the shadows and warmth started to radiate out from the fire. Hecate wouldn't meet Pippa's eyes. 

Pippa sighed. "I'm not letting you go until you tell me why you think you should leave."

"I simply… that is…" Hecate shifted in Pippa's arms."Isn't that one does after… I don't want to impose." 

Pippa shook her head. "How could you ever think that you're an imposition?" 

"I've been an imposition all day." Hecate finally broke free from Pippa's arms and paced over toward the fire.

"You know that isn't true. I enjoyed getting to spend the day with you. We rarely have so much time together." Pippa followed Hecate over to the fire and placed a hand on Hecate's back. "If you really wanted to leave, you would have done it already. Before I woke up." Pippa trailed her fingers from Hecate's back to her hand then pulled Hecate to the loveseat. She resumed their earlier position without any input from Hecate, pushing and pulling until she was settled under Hecate's arm. This time she pulled the blanket all the way up to her chin. The fire was warm but the heat hadn't really had a chance to spread yet. 

"Now, tell me what's got you so scared you're thinking of flying off in the cold in the middle of the night." 

"I'm not…" Hecate started but Pippa used her sternest headmistress look and Hecate found she couldn't lie and she couldn't dissemble. She swallowed and took a deep breath. "I'm in love with you. I have been for quite some time."

Pippa could feel how tense Hecate was next to her and she pulled Hecate closer. "And you're afraid I don't feel the same way?"

"If you don't…" Pippa covered Hecate's mouth with two of her fingers. 

"I do. Don't you see, Hecate? Of course I love you." That love radiated from Pippa's eyes as she removed her fingers. "Of course I do." She searched Hecate's face for some sign of acceptance and once she saw that dawning realization, she leaned in and kissed Hecate. Hecate returned the kiss just as gently. 

Pippa wasn't content to let the kiss remain gentle though. She threaded her fingers into Hecate's hair and pulled her in more tightly. She was just starting to breathe hard when Hecate pulled away. 

"Perhaps this is a conversation best continued in bed?" Hecate asked. Pippa kissed her again. 

"I think you're right," Pippa replied. She stood and pulled Hecate up with her. A moment later and they were back in bed, warm and naked beneath the covers. Two more days passed before Hecate made her way through the still knee-high snow and back to Cackle's.


	25. Absence (A Magic All Its Own)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Queen Hecate and Princess Mildred spend some time together over the holidays.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Rated GA
> 
> A part of my A Magic All Its Own universe.
> 
> I didn't get all 30 prompts finished, but I'm content with what I did write. I hope everyone has enjoyed!

“Isn’t it too late to go riding?” Mildred asked as she accompanied Hecate through the stables. The large overhead lights cast odd shadows and their breath hung in the cold air in front of them. Mildred had only been back from school for a few days she had already weasled her way back into Hecate's daily routine. It was an adjustment but Hecate wasn't exactly complaining. 

“We aren’t here to go riding,” Hecate replied. She walked down the aisle until she came to the stall she was looking for. She lifted the latch and with a bit of muscle pulled back the stall door. Inside stood a handsome bay gelding with bright eyes, though they looked a bit sleepy. He was, perhaps, a bit more round than Hecate would have liked. She would have to speak to the head groom in the morning. “This is Henry. The Ninth.” Hecate rolled her eyes at the old joke.

She stepped into the stall as she held a hand out to the horse. He lipped at her palm and she rubbed her other hand over his forehead in response. He nodded his head up and down to increase the contact, clearly enjoying himself, as Hecate gestured for Mildred to join her. 

“Hello, Henry,” Mildred said as she approached. She reached for his jaw and scratched at it. Henry stretched his neck out in pleasure at all of the attention. 

“Henry is, was, Æthelred’s, that is, your father’s favorite horse.” Hecate swallowed. This was going to be harder than she thought it would be. It was just a horse for God's sake. No reason to get all choked up. Of course, it wasn't really about the horse, was it? This was the first time she had really thought about Æthelred in months. “It seems fitting that he be yours now.” 

“Mine?” Mildred looked at Henry with big eyes then back at Hecate. “Mine?”

“Mmmm, for Christmas,” Hecate replied. “But only if you think you can be responsible for him. He’ll require daily care for the rest of your winter break and over the summer.”

Mildred took a moment to think about it. “Like picking his hooves? And brushing him?”

“And mucking his stall and exercising him. The grooms will be here to help if you need it, but you won’t be able to have them do your work for you.”

Mildred looked at Henry very seriously which Hecate appreciated. “Okay. I can do it.” 

“I hoped that was what you’d say. I thought we could go on a ride tomorrow, but it will have to be early and it will probably be cold.”

“That’s alright. I don’t mind getting up.” It would be Christmas Eve and Hecate had a long day planned. Starting it with a ride would be an indulgence. She already didn’t like the thought of leaving Pippa in a warm bed by herself, but everything had a tradeoff. 

"He's really mine?" Mildred asked. 

"Happy Christmas," Hecate replied. She was shocked when she felt Mildred fling her arms around her waist. She patted Mildred's shoulder awkwardly. 

"Thank you," Mildred looked up at Hecate. Luckily Hecate didn't have to respond as Mildred's attention was quickly drawn back to the horse.

***

"What was he like?" Mildred asked as they rode down the trail the next morning.

"Who?" Hecate answered. "You'll have to be more specific." Hecate had been right, it was cold, and each of them was bundled up in coats and scarves, but she could still hear Mildred over the distance that separated them. 

"My father," Mildred said it simply, as though she hadn't just set off a bomb of emotions in Hecate's breast. Hecate stilled and her horse followed her lead and stopped as well. She took a breath and squeezed with her legs to get her moving again. "Mum told me not to go looking at old newspapers, and I haven't, but I'd like to know."

Hecate shifted in her seat; her horse ignored her. She didn't have the first idea how to start. How did you sum up the grand totality of a person? "He was…" Hecate stopped her horse this time and Mildred stopped beside her. She took a deep breath. "He was brash and headstrong. He was the consummate playboy. He never took anything seriously. He used to drive our parents absolutely mad with his schemes but he somehow always got away with them. He was…" Hecate took a deep breath. "He was a good brother for all he wasn't a very good prince. That's why your mother doesn't want you looking at the papers to find out about him. They won't paint him in the most flattering light." 

Hecate ran her reins through her fingers and over her palms. Mildred was looking at her thoughtfully. 

"D'you think he would have liked me?" she asked, her brow furrowed. 

"I think- I know that he loved you," Hecate responded. "You look quite a bit like him. There are photo albums somewhere we can look at." 

If Hecate still had one of his sweaters hidden in the back of her closet, Mildred didn't need to know that. There was no sense in setting her up to worship a dead man. Better that she have a realistic impression of her father. And she could be told later that her father hadn't wanted her subjected to the madness unique to being a part of the royal family. 

"Really?" Mildred asked, excitement coloring her voice. 

"I'm sure someone knows where they are." Hecate nudged her horse to start walking again. 

"Cool." Mildred smiled brightly. She and Henry fell back in behind Hecate as they started their ride again.

**Author's Note:**

> Comments are the best!
> 
> I'm on tumblr @twtd11


End file.
